My Betrothed
by FantasyTrepie14
Summary: Final chapter up! The Rose Bride's lost for her betrothed finally comes to an end...
1. Burdens Me Every Day

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Believe it or not, I intended on leaving "My Betrothed" as one chapter... But then I realized that I just couldn't do that! So this will be a first for multi-chaptered stories for me, but I promise to update frequently!  
  
Disclaimers and all that fun stuff...//  
I leapt out of bed, mainly from shock over anything. Through the dark, I cautiously peer at a thin, masculine figure creeping it's way into my room. His features were omniscient. Hard to read, because of the dark. But I preferred to leave the lights off...  
  
"...Who are you?" I managed. Upon further inspection, I could see he was struggling on all fours. Injured, severely.  
  
"She...Stabbed me..."  
  
I gathered every inch of courage in my renewed human body, and inched towards the man. From what I saw, he was not someone I recognized. Then again, the only people I would recognize are from Ohtori... And I am so far from home.  
  
"W-Who? Who stabbed you?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him. He spoke in a half dead whisper, as if he was destined to find me. It was insisted that he speak to me.  
  
"Crazy...She was crazy. The girl... Said my rose was hers... But when I said I didn't have one... She stabbed me..." He managed between coughs. The man, he couldn't have been more than 20 years of age.  
  
His hand weakly went to his left breast, where a critical wound pierced him. Coyly I reached out to touch it, feeling the blood gush out with every heartbeat. Sights like this don't cause me to cringe. Not anymore.  
  
I ignored the fact the liquid from his body was staining my nightdress, and applied pressure to the wound. I wanted to keep him alive as long as possible. With an ambition, whose origin I couldn't comprehend, I questioned the dying man.  
  
"Wh-Why did you come here?" I asked, trying to read all I could from his face. But it was just too dark.  
  
"You're Himemiya Anthy...right?"  
  
"Yes...I am." A lump arose in my throat, as I now became frightened. No one knows of my existence. No one outside of the Academy, that is.  
  
"Good..." He whispered as his final word, with his head falling lifelessly. With a sudden fear of a dead body, I let his body drop to the floor with a thud. Crimson began to crust onto dark-skinned palms as I let the confusion and frustration seep through my tears.  
  
Amidst the death and carnage, I still find myself thinking of her. Do these episodes remind me of her? Or does she remind me of them?  
  
The scent of roses fills the room. This is the scent of Utena... Of our love. I whirl around; almost positive I feel her presence. But instead I see inscriptions matching the blood on my hands, written on the wall. The style is of hers. In a chant, my lips mutter the words written... To be seen by my eyes, only.  
  
"My Bride... If you still believe me to be your prince... Come to our place... And we shall be united again."  
  
...She is waiting for me. 


	2. The Pain You Bring

My Betrothed  
  
I swore to myself that I wouldn't think of her today.  
  
Yet here I am, lying in bed at some random hotel, dreaming of the girl that changed my world. Not the world. But I certainly know my world will never be the same.  
  
After so many years of the same old routine, cliché duels, and the men who thought they owned me. The men who thought I was special. It would have been expected for my heart to be closed off. I had agreed with that thought myself. But after losing Utena to what I believed to be the sole purpose I was 'engaged' to her... My heart cried.  
  
I cried.  
  
For weeks, I sobbed. I cried like a baby. No, I wept like a widowed newlywed. After all, that is what I was. That's what I am.  
  
Nothing has changed since I lost her. Not my feelings (Unless they have grown stronger for her) not my immortal body, not anything. Except time. Yes, it has only been a few months. But each hour is an eternity too long. Utena's hair, how long will it be now? Maybe she's gotten it cut. Maybe... she's settled down in a house, one by a lake. That would be beautiful, though highly unlike her.  
  
Then again, this is highly unlike me.  
  
To be in love. I swore to myself I would never fall for it again. But Utena's not like my love, so long ago. She is different, in all ways possible. She is pure. Well, she was before he got a hold of her. It's very uncomfortable thinking we've had sex with the same man. Or rather, he had sex with us.  
  
Now that I have been awakened, I realize the games he played. I always have, I just never accepted it.  
  
Why do I waste my time? I above all people should know she is not to be found. Not in this world, anyway. I have always known that. But I don't know how to escape there with her. I need to. I need you, my betrothed. Perhaps then, we can have a proper wedding. And a proper life. The kind of life Utena deserves. One in which she can focus on her own happiness, and not mine.  
  
Weakly I reach over to turn off the lamp on my bedside. Now the room is drenched in darkness. I lay on my back, staring wistfully at the ceiling. I don't know why I bother. I haven't slept in weeks.  
  
Images of her face, her smile, her body cloud my mind. Yes, she was beautiful. And she would have been mine, if only I would let her.  
  
"Utena..." I sob to myself as part of my nightly routine. I wrap my arms around myself, imitating the way she used to hold me. As I try to bring comfort to my cold body.  
  
There was no knock, but the hinges to the door lightly squeaked as a slumped figure entered the room. 


	3. The Sacrifice I Must Make

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: If Anthy seems a bit OOC, it's because I believe the 'Revolution' did change her, and so now her frame of mind is torn between the Rose Bride, and who she really is. With that said, on with the show...  
  
~*~  
  
The roses haven't changed. It's as if I never left. My rose garden, which had quickly become ours once the two of us became engaged. She had always insisted I accept her aid, since my rose collection was so vast. Perhaps these flowers have become immortal, like their former groomer.  
  
My feet trace the familiar patterns of the walkways. Every step is a remembrance of the life I used to live. I never quite realized how I missed it. My roses are actually the only aspect about this place that I long for. Nowhere else in the world, do roses this beautiful bloom.  
  
From across the garden, a glimmer of light catches my attention. Sharply I peer over, seeing a unique blooming above the others. Slowly, as I could not find it within me to rush after all this time, I waltzed over to the area of interest.  
  
A white rose blooms. For there was only one pure, amongst the cruel duelists.  
  
Bending over, I extend my graceful fingers to caress the petals, but the flower disappears before my eyes.  
  
"Wh...?" Looking down, there is a strange stone slab barely protruding from the earth. Instantly the first thing I thought of was an old fashioned grave. I know every inch of my rose garden. And I know this was never here before.  
  
I bring my face close enough, just so I can read the writing. Oddly enough, the characters were almost impossible to make out. They were worn down, but after grazing my fingers along the worn element, I was positive I had most of the words interpreted.  
  
"To reach HE with the ABSOLUTE destiny... The ULTIMATE sacrifice..."  
  
In spite of myself, I froze. "The ultimate sacrifice?" My lips repeated. Sliding my fingers farther down to the end of the stone slab, I caught one last sentence.  
  
"The APOCALYPTIC weapon... Given not through the power of the DEVIL, but through the power of GOD..."  
  
The words perplexed my mind. But the more I read, the more I began to understand. If this was what was asked me of, then so be it.  
  
Death is no longer the enemy. Death has become the ultimate salvation.  
  
"It's been a long time..." I mused, while preparing to summon the power of Dios for the final time. 


	4. To Die In Order to Live

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I have been getting positive reviews, (Thanks guys!) Even though this is personally not one of my favorites so far, but thanks for the positive feedback! That's all I have to say, so here we go!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The age-old chant of revolution escaped my lips, sounding just as it did the times before. Granting what it always used to do, possession to the winner. Bring me to her; power of Dios, for being alone will never suffice.  
  
"Sword of the rose... The power of Dios that sleeps within me... Answer to your master and show yourself!"  
  
The same brilliant light that makes all others seem dim in comparison radiates from my chest. Leaning back, surprisingly far considering I wasn't being supported, the sword's hilt begins to appear. I reach a hand up, trying to grab the end.  
  
It hurts. A burning pain fills my chest. Never before has this feeling over swept me. But I don't care.  
  
I will come for you Utena. No matter what it takes. If there is a way to make up for what I've done to you, then this will be it.  
  
Finally I slip my fingers around the handle, and tear it from my body. Lunging forward, I release a cry of pain. Not letting the sword slide from my grasp, I grip it tightly. The metal is lightweight, but upon inspection it is seemingly indestructible.  
  
With a childlike awe, I found myself grazing and stroking the long blade. Utena has held this sword many times. Wielding the weapon to preserve my safety... And after time, to preserve my presence in her life. Reversely, I will use this to ensure her to me.  
  
I turn the blade on myself, taking in the feel of its steel against my abdomen. I pause before applying any pressure, wondering with a just curiosity about what death feels like. If anything, it must feel better than living for eternity.  
  
Will Utena be on the other side? Even if I were succumbed to the gates of hell, a fate I so deserve, knowing Utena's presence in heaven would suffice.  
  
But no, I am not dying. I am going to the other world. A destination I have heard so much of, yet know little about. Has it been worth this, all of this? So many find excuses to bring about their own demise. She is here, waiting for me. She told me, and I believe.  
  
Utena... be with me as I perform the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
Inhaling deeply, I thrust the sword into myself, gagging with pain. Pain... Welcoming the pain I have earned. Further and further I push the weapon up to its hilt.  
  
The pain has ceased to be. A numbing sensation envelops me as I struggle to breathe. Suffocate. Drown me in my own. Just let me be with her.  
  
The warmth of my own blood, a sight I had never imagined to see, is now all that I can visualize. Sickeningly, this feels... Satisfying.  
  
"I'm coming..." A hoarse whisper escapes my lips. Releasing the finality of my energy, my body collapses over the crisp red roses. 


	5. In The Other World of Loss

Chapter 5  
  
Colors. Why are there so many colors? And in these colors the lost faces of wandering souls, blurred into the blues, greens and reds. They float through me, and even if I wanted to decipher their features, things are too confusing for me to focus.  
  
Places. Many I have been to, and many I have never seen before. Visions of them flash in nano seconds, dancing in my mind. This place... Wherever I am, it is too much for my senses. Not only the sights, but also the sounds.  
  
I can hear cries. I can hear laughter. Screams, whispers, and moans. While pressing my palms against my ears as hard as possible, somewhere amongst the intolerable noise I am positive I hear her.  
  
Glancing down confused, I notice that not only have I become stark nude, but the ground I am positioned on is indeed, nothing. If so, it is invisible. Swaying my arms in front of me, I feel for something... Anything. There is only air. Fog. Slowly stepping forward, not sure where I am heading, I rub my palms on my cold arms.  
  
Freezing. It is too cold.  
  
Stop this! Make it all vanish! I didn't want this... I only wanted Utena. She's all I want. She's all I ever wanted. I can only ask myself, is it possible to find her here? Did I get lost, somewhere in the other world past death? I now know, I will spend eternity in this damned place if I must.  
  
And it seems like an eternity.. This invisible path I have journeyed on. Thinking only thoughts of my betrothed, this span of time. Is this the environment Utena readily surrendered herself to? To think, she has spent so long here... It brings tears to my eyes.  
  
Forward. Onward continuity. I never become famished. I don't tire. I only think of her. My betrothed... Why did I put you through this torment?  
  
How long have I been searching? I can't tell. I don't want to bother trying. Squinting my eyes, I see something floating. Moving closer, I see it. Rectangular. Dark. Floating a top of nothing, as am I.  
  
No, it can't be...  
  
A coffin. No, not again. I thought these days were over. As much as I want to pretend I don't want to touch it, I come closer until it is within my touch. The coffin is cold to the touch. It is sealed shut, and decorated on it is the Rose seal.  
  
A curiosity peaks inside of me. Somehow, I know she is inside. The woman I have been waiting so long for. Utena. I never meant for this to happen. But if I awaken you now, would that set things rights?  
  
Prying the coffin with my weary fingers, I desperately try to open it with a renewed certainty. But the opening will not budge. You're in there, aren't you... My love?  
  
"Utena!? Answer me!" I scream, pounding on the coffin. There is no answer, save the same jumbled noises that I had learned to block out. How do I know she's in there? I don't, really... I just wish her around every corner, behind every smile and every sound.  
  
My tears break down, staining trails down the stained wood coffin. My sobs ruined the silence, until I felt a force of energy shoot me back. Landing on my rear, I moaned with pain, but immediately looked up to the coffin. It shot open.  
  
"What...?" 


	6. Coffins Of The Revolution

Chapter 6  
  
I push my stray violet locks away from my face and begin crawling back to the coffin. Not sure what awaits me, but also not caring because I know I will go anyway... I creep forward towards the restraining box.  
  
Struggling to my feet, I realize that once I stand I become eye level to the coffin. But that isn't enough. I need to be able to see inside.  
  
Nothing is ever enough anymore. Utena gave me something more than I had ever hoped for. Though I never lost the love she gave me... I lost the ability to be able to share it with her.  
  
After hesitating, I bring myself to the side of the coffin, and ascend to my tiptoes and peer inside.  
  
There she is.  
  
Sleeping like a heavenly cherub.  
  
I flush a little. Her hands are placed on her chest, as if she is dead. But her breaths steadily cause her chest to rise and fall. She is completely naked, as am I. I have never seen her in all of her glory like this. But she is beautiful. Her body looks to have matured, with its lush curves. And her face...  
  
Her facial features have definitely matured. If I hadn't have known better, I would say she was about 20 years of age. Her rosy locks decorate the sides of her sleeping face and body. She looks so peaceful... Patiently waiting for me to return to her.  
  
I take in the moment, not rushing to hopefully bring her back to consciousness. Slowly I loom over her figure, my hair falling to intermix with hers. I want to feel you. I want to touch you.  
  
I want to take care of you like I refused to let myself before. Because now that I have been awakened, I realize just what it was we could have had. Love. Eternally, I know you gave to me; through I refused to accept it then. And you, sacrificing yourself though I have betrayed you.  
  
It is because of your noble heart that I can come to you now. Thank you, for everything. I smile, thinking these things that I want to say to her. All these things I played over in my mind, what I would say to her, once we finally unite.  
  
The words get lost into the oblivion of the past, as all I can do is smile. That doesn't matter anymore. None of that matters. I will take her far away. Somewhere we can grow old together. How we'll get there, or when... That doesn't matter anymore either.  
  
Gently I cup my hand on the side of her face, fitting it to the subtle curve of her cheek. I just can't get over how beautiful she is.  
  
"Utena..." I whisper, leaving it at that, because I don't know what title to give her anymore. I wonder, what world is she living in now? A sweet reverie, or perhaps a lonely nightmare. Either way, I have come to wake her up.  
  
Leaning down, I press my lips against her warm, dry ones... An overwhelming feeling swept over me, as I did what I've waited so long to do, hoping to whatever god there is... That she will awaken with a response. 


	7. Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 7  
  
A/N- This is the final chapter! That's right... The last one!! I'll only add more if I get an overwhelming response, but other than that, this is the end of my first multi-chaptered Utena fic! So please R&R everyone, and a big thanks to everyone who did review! *Huggles* Now here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually I pull away from the sensation, only to find her now gazing up at me. First she looked surprised - Very surprised - as she wondered what world she was now in. But when her eyes met mine... She understood. Her lips smiled the way a housewife long expecting overdue guests did. And I didn't mind at all.  
  
"Himemiya...?" Her voice sounded richer than I remember. It was deep, much huskier... And just hearing her speak made me want to kiss her again.  
  
"Call me Anthy." I stated with a knowing smile. She remembered me. Her memories hadn't vanished in the flow of her 'other world.' Just dropped, like a child's toy only to be picked up later on, in a fond sentiment.  
  
"Anthy, you came for me... I knew you'd come... I've waited so long." She weakily pulled up her arm, one that hadn't been used for too long, and gripped my long locks. A fascination filled her, as she now knew the feel of my hair, and the look of my naked body.  
  
"I'm so sorry... Sorry for everything, Utena. But I came back for you... Because I love you." I answered, with my voice breaking. I subdued the sobs in my throat, reaching down, touching her hair as she was mine.  
  
"Never mind that, you're with me now... Will you spend eternity with me?"  
  
I would rather spend eternity with no one else.  
  
She invited me inside her rose filled coffin, and I lay inside, fitting the curves of my body against hers. We lay still for a long while, not finding the words to fit the situation.  
  
"Utena, who was that man... You killed?" I swallowed with a sudden recollection of the messenger in my hotel room that night.  
  
"That wasn't me... That was my physical body, wandering the world, lost. But now that we're reunited, everything will be alright now... Anthy, where do you want to go?" She asked me with a smile. I smiled back, somehow knowing what she meant.  
  
"A house... A beautiful house, one by a lake..."  
  
Utena grinned at the thought, wondering just as I was, how it would be to settle down. Just the two of us. No interruptions. No nothing. Just her and I, with the water as our only companion.  
  
"Okay." She said without hesitation, but then she spoke up again. "...But one thing first."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, holding her tighter. Her smooth skin against the petals of the roses makes for the softest touch in the world. She holds me comfortingly, not being able to let me go once again...  
  
"Let's get married... That way I won't be your betrothed anymore... I will officially belong to you." She looked at me through those cerulean blues, and gave me a soft kiss. I could feel myself flush, as her lips met mine.  
  
I finally found my revolution.  
  
"And how do we do that?" I asked, partially knowing the answer. Her eyes closed again, as the lid to the coffin slammed down, encasing us together, forever.  
  
"All you have to do is dream..."  
~*~*~  
  
A/N- Fin! Keep in mind, I wrote this chapter while listening to Kakusei Toshi.... Beautiful song!  
  
Disclaimer: This is not actually my full out opinion of how the reunion could have occurred, and this is an unusual interpretation, but it is an interpretation, nonetheless! 


End file.
